07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 90
Kapitel 90: The Never-ending Night 2 is the ninetieth chapter overall, and ninth chapter of Volume 14 of the 07 Ghost manga series. The chapter was released in November 2012 in Japan, and has so far not been released in North America. Its ISBNs are unknown. Summary The chapter opens with Ouka preparing to fight Ayanami, the one containing Verloren's soul. She tells Teito to leave the place to her, and hurry and go. Emperor Wolfram, Millea, Karu and Teito escape using an emergency elevator. Karu runs out of the laboratories while carrying Teito, despite Teito's protests that he can run by himself, while Wolfram stays behind with Millea. The memories before Teito was brainwash by Ayanami returned . The blood that drops taste like Raggs bloodline and Ayanami revealed that the previous Raggs king had sbilings but it wasn't just two . A brief flashback show Krom and Tiashe with the portrait of the deceased Raggs king (top left) with his wife and sons ( Krom , Kruez , Krowell ) . Millea Klein confirmed that Krom had at least two sbilings ( Kreuz and Krowell ) . Krowell was deeply loved by his siblings , but died when he was young . Teito don't believed that there is a ridiculous story for Ayanami to be within his precious family . Meanwhile, Frau is arguing with some soldiers and struggling to restrain Verloren's scythe. He observes that something or someone is 'getting nearer'. The scene cuts to Teito don't believed that there is a ridiculous story for Ayanami to be within his precious family . Landkarte (Katsuragi) heading to where Teito is at, using Teito's soul number to track him. However, Karu switches his (Karu's) soul number with Teito, to give Teito a chance to escape Landkarte and reunite with Frau. The chapter ends with Karu and Katsuragi facing off and preparing to fight. Characters in order of appearance *Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg *Teito Klein *Karu/Ea *Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg *Millea Klein *Some unnamed soldiers *Frau *Verloren's Scythe *Katsuragi (current) *Some unnamed scientists Quotes from this Chapter *"Do not waste Roseamanelle's determination!! Your mission is to protect Pandora's Box!!" (Karu to Teito, pg 4) *"As an entertainment, I'll tell you a truth which will make you want to cover your memory with a lid...the Raggs king that I killed had a sibling but,to be more specific, there wasn't just one. Krom, Kreuz and Krowell." (Ayanami to Teito, flashback, pg 8 to 9) *"The youngest brother...Krowell-sama...was...really...cared for, so preciously...so I've heard..." (Millea to Teito about Ayanami, pg 12) *'Soldier: '"If something happened to Roseamanelle-sama, even if we have to sacrifice our lives, our whole military will eradicate you, your whole family, and all your followers!!" 'Frau: '"Don't mess with me!! I couldn't get out even if I wanted to!!! Bring the super S chief who locked me up here at once!!" (pg 15) *"Karu...it can't be...yours, and my...did you change our soul numbers...!?" (Teito, pg 22 to 23) *'Karu: '"I've been waiting for you, Landkarte." 'Katsuragi: '"...Ea." (pg 25) Category:Manga Category:Volume 14 Category:Chapters